Carried Away
by rabbit-eared-warbler
Summary: (Sorry, couldn't think of a good title.) Halloween gets...interesting for Blaine this year.


**A/N: Does anyone know why people write the "/" between the A and the N? I always thought that was kinda weird. lol anyway…**

**Here's my Blangst Challenge #1 entry! So, Kurt goes by the pronouns "ze", zir", "zirs", because in this story he is not male or female. I'll explain more after because there are teeny spoilers in the elaboration.**

—-

**[Blaine's POV]**

Blaine somewhat enjoys Halloween. He'll pick out a costume and show it off to his friends at whatever party was going on. Up until he was eleven he enjoyed collecting candy and yelling "trick-or-treat!" Once in a while he'll stay in and watch a scary movie.

The curly-haired boy wishes he'd stayed home tonight. Cooper had excitedly pulled Blaine along to a haunted house a ways away from their house. The younger boy went in, screamed, and ran straight back out. Blaine now waits for Cooper, who said he'd see him after he went through once. He looks at his watch, shivering in the October air. He decided not to wear a costume and was only in a thin t-shirt and jeans with a light sweatshirt on over. Cooper hadn't given him much time to prepare.

It isn't until fifteen minutes later he finally walks back in. The doors swings shut behind him, and though he saw it coming, he jumps. "Hello?" Blaine calls out into the almost completely dark room, "C-Cooper?"

When he walks into the next room and some sort of deranged clown jumps out at him, Blaine has to mumble to himself, "It isn't real. It isn't real."

At the end of the house, he runs outside where there's a guy with a chainsaw and…no Cooper. Blaine sighs in frustration; that was all for nothing. He gets out of the backyard into the open space in front of the house.

As Blaine looks around he has to fight back the urge to cry. _Where is Cooper?_ He shivers as he realizes there's hardly anyone out in this area.

After another minute of looking and waiting, the younger sibling decides to start back home—at least he _thinks_ this is the right way… He doesn't get very far before there's a sudden feeling of being watched. Blaine turns his head, but the fact that there's no one there does nothing to ease his nerves. In fact, it just makes the situation a lot more eerie.

The boy feels a tug on his curls and he _swears_ there's an echoing laugh, right beside him but somehow sounding distant. Blaine turns again, only to see Cooper running toward him.

"Cooper!" he shouts at his brother, "Where did you go? It's been an hour!"

Cooper shrugs, smiling at him sheepishly. "Sorry, little brother; I ended up finding some friends from school on the other side of the fence and … "

Blaine gives the teen an incredulous look. "Let me get this straight. You jumped the fence to be with your friends, ditching your brother and leaving him to worry without telling him where you were going?"

"Uh…yeah?"

Blaine shakes his head. "Let's just go. Dinner's probably—" he stops abruptly when he feels a tap on his shoulder and another tug on his hair.

"Blaine?" Cooper asks, looking concerned. Blaine has turned pale.

"Let—let's just go," the younger boy repeats.

As they walk, there's another laugh as Blaine feels something pass behind him. He whirls around. _"You can't catch me…" _the voice whispers in his ear.

"Blainers? Blaine, what's wrong? You're literally shaking." Cooper puts an arm around his brother.

"C-can't you hear it t-too?" the hazel-eyed boy stammers.

Cooper shakes his head, looking worriedly at his brother. "Come on, Squirt. We need to get you home. You're not looking so hot."

Blaine jumps. "You didn't feel that?" he asks in desperation.

"Feel what?" They start walking again, the curly-haired boy trying to ignore the fear gnawing at his insides.

Whatever it is, it's singling out _Blaine_ specifically. That makes him feel more uneasy than anything else.

The thing leaves him alone for the majority of the walk after that, and Blaine almost relaxes.

The thing that finally pushes him over the edge is a faint, almost silent, whisper of _"Blaine…"_

He jumps back into the wall of their house—how are they home already?—hardly even feeling the pain of hitting the wood. Heart pounding, the dark-haired boy slides down the wall with wide eyes. He buries his face into his hands, starting to cry—_hard_.

If he were thinking clearly, he would remember that Cooper said his name, so it isn't really odd that the being picked it up. However, his mind at the moment is about as clear as the mirror after he's gotten out of the shower; Blaine feels nothing but pure fear, even as Cooper keeps trying to calm him down and get him to come inside.

"What do you _want?"_ he pleads into the night sky.

**[Kurt's POV]**

"What do you _want?"_

Kurt knows ze's definitely gone too far this time. Ze loves teasing people and scaring them (especially on this specific day), but when Blaine starts to cry, ze feels regretful. Ze never likes it when this happens. Ze didn't mean to _terrify _the poor guy.

You see, Kurt's a mischievous Spirit. Ze will always do this type of thing, picking one person to play zirs tricks on until ze gets bored. Ze never means to hurt anyone.

With only a bit of hesitation, Kurt slowly fades into view. "I'm sorry."

The one Kurt remembers as Cooper turns toward zir, eyes widening. "What—you—how—is this—?" He looks back and forth from Kurt to Blaine, who is just as shocked but silently staring at the Spirit.

Kurt rolls zirs eyes a little. "Let me talk to him," ze says softly, floating down to sit next to Blaine. "Hey." Ze looks up at Cooper with raised eyebrows, as if to convey the message of "Do you _mind_?" Thankfully the teen gets it and shakily runs into his house, slamming the door behind him.

Blaine looks up at Kurt, confusion in his eyes. Kurt expects the boy to ask why ze's doing this or "what are you?" The thing that comes out of Blaine's mouth is, however, neither. "W-who are you? What's your name?" he sniffles.

Kurt covers zirs surprise with a small smile. "I'm Kurt. I'm not going to hurt you. I promise. I get carried away with my jokes sometimes. I'm really sorry."

Blaine seems to be calming a little now as he nods. "O-okay. It's alright. I'm sorry for freaking out…"

Kurt shakes zirs head quickly. "No! It's completely my fault." After a moment, ze muses, "Burt always does say my playfulness will get me in trouble."

Blaine cocks his head to the side, seeming to be contemplating Kurt. "I'm pretty sure you just scared my brother half to death."

"Hey, if I scared him _half_ to death, I don't even want to know how much I scared you." Kurt elbows Blaine, and ze can tell the other is surprised to feel it.

"Don't you go through things?"

Kurt shakes zirs head. "No. Well, right now I'm choosing to be solid. It's something that has to do with will."

"That's…actually pretty cool."

Kurt lets out a small laugh. "Thanks. You know, I'm really not supposed to show myself. You won't go around telling people about this, right?" Ze doesn't know why ze feels such a pull toward this human, but ze's found ze really wants to get to know him better.

Blaine shakes his head, wiping his eyes. "Yeah, and risk sounding insane? No thanks."

"Good point."

"So, you're like…a ghost?" Blaine asks.

Kurt glares at him. "No. I'm not a _ghost_. I'm a _Spirit._"

"Oh, sorry. I, um…"

Kurt shakes zirs head. "I was kidding; I'm not mad. It's not exactly a well-known term."

Blaine actually looks relieved. "Oh, okay." He moves to get up. "I suppose I should get inside…" he says, a little reluctantly.

"Wait! I mean…would it be alright if I came in with you?" Kurt's breaking almost every rule a Spirit lives by, but ze doesn't really care. Blaine feels…different.

Blaine lights up a little. "Sure! You might want to talk to Cooper a little, first, though."

Kurt laughs. "Okay. Will do."

—-

**A/N: I hope it's okay. Is it short? It feels short. Give me feedback if you have some! Man, I just may have to write more in this verse. I'm getting so many ideas on Kurt's backstory and…if only I could write all day.**

**Spirits are a whole different species altogether, and they were never human. They are all genderless, though from observing humans a few decide to choose a gender-specific pronoun. Sorry if it's weird/confusing; it's definitely not intended to be.**

**Also I apologize if I've gotten the grammar incorrect. This is my first time writing with gender-neutral pronouns and I wanted to try it out. Just let me know if you have a correction. I used the internet and this is what I interpreted from what I read, but it looks weird/wrong to me—although that's probably mostly because I've never really heard or seen them being used.**

**I hope you enjoyed it! 3**


End file.
